


【好兆头 CA】巨蛇高塔.Serpent tower

by kujyo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kujyo/pseuds/kujyo
Summary: 不是每个权天使都会被上面派去当公主，也不是每个变成公主的权天使都会有条守护她的巨蛇。





	【好兆头 CA】巨蛇高塔.Serpent tower

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠中段有车，CA，很泥.  
公主Aziraphale（♀），巨蛇×公主，架空中世纪，结局有生子暗示（x  
雷的，谨慎观看。  
因为身份问题肯定ooc，两种人称交叉叙事。
> 
> 以下是你需要注意的。  
蛇x人描写有  
性转有  
被人窥视的性场景有

我记得我刚来这座塔楼的时候它还不叫巨蛇之塔，虽然那时塔里也不住着公主。

公主出生那年整个国家都顺风顺水的，传言说早有耶和华的使者在王后还在怀着的时候就前来提点过国王。  
“你那怀孕的妻肚里的女孩宿着圣灵的魂，你要称她Aziraphale，你要好好待她，因为她诞下的子嗣必也是圣灵的种。”  
使者许诺国王。  
“你若这么做了，圣灵的种会许你的王国昌盛千年，子孙后代如雨点般遍布大地。”  
所以他们在公主还没生出来的时候就开始张罗塔楼了。王子住宫殿，公主就要住塔楼，华美的家具，奢靡的装饰，还有大堆的仆人，我也是那个时候被聘来的。

就在公主Aziraphale出生后被送来塔楼的不久，那是一个暴风雨的晚上，尚幼的婴儿被雷声惊醒，啼哭不停。  
我抱着公主轻轻摇晃她，希望这样能多少安抚到一点幼儿敏感又脆弱的神经，最后还是收效甚微。窗外的雷声大得吓人，狂风暴雨重重地击打着窗户，金制的窗闩变形脱落，一下子涌进来的风，雨，电光与雷声让整个塔楼都变得混乱不堪。  
巨蛇之塔的名头就是那个时候来的。  
因为后来，有人说在那时看见了一条巨大的红腹黑蛇缠住了整根塔楼，蛇在混沌漆黑的风暴中吐着它的信子，发光的蛇瞳在不见天日的暴风雨之夜里像悬浮于塔楼之上的金黄满月。  
但当时在塔内的我只能看见覆着黑红鳞片的庞大身躯慢慢地爬过窗口，现在想来应该是巨蛇用自己的腹部堵住了破损的窗户。室内的蜡烛早就被风暴吹熄，它没被吹倒烧着绸缎的床单已是万幸，接着在一片黑暗中我听见蛇吐信似的嘶嘶声。  
然后从四面八方传来了声音，那些声音像是淬过蜂蜜的苹果，是带着微苦焦糖味道的果实，它用低语重复着一句话。  
我童年曾被寄养在一家以色列人家中生活过几年，懂得一些日常的希伯来语。所以我勉强地从那些嘶嘶声中辨识出了那句话，它的意思是。

“我在这里，Angel。”

它重复了几遍之后婴孩就停止了哭泣，传言中的圣灵的魂在巨蛇的嘶嘶声中安心地睡去，一直到隔天早上放晴，我从未见过那样的好天气，天空如海，寥寥几朵云就像牧场里堆积的羊绒，它们都被天际线的彩虹染上了颜色。  
他们都说那蛇也是耶和华的使者，但我回想起那天晚上巨蛇的低语，总是让人不禁联想到市井故事里那些诱人堕落的恶魔。

但Aziraphale殿下的确是个天使。  
她一天天长大，从小就有一头顺滑柔亮的银色长发，但总是在阳光下闪着金子的光泽，她喜欢在头发上系一个格纹的蝴蝶结。当公主在城堡的花园里玩耍时，她会让温柔的穿堂风带起这些柔软的发丝，像飞溅的奶白色瀑布。  
她还有一双惹人喜爱的烟灰色眼珠。十年前的时尚流行都说灰色是种让人打不起精神的颜色，但是公主的眼睛总是发亮的，像是王后珠宝盒里最贵重的那一对钻石耳钉。就是再过二十年，那些追崇时尚的贵族也会对她的钻石耳钉赞不绝口。  
但我最喜欢的还是Aziraphale殿下的微笑，她总是甜甜地微笑着，吃下去的牛奶砂糖好像就通过她的笑容又回到这个世上。公主会挂着月牙那样的微笑轻轻地扯动我的衬裙，然后小声地问我。  
“我们喝下午茶的时候可以让Crowley也参与吗？”  
Crowley似乎是她的假想朋友，在她的描述里，Crowley个子高高的，有一头火热的红发，戴一副时下卖的最火热的墨镜，还穿着一身黑。  
我只觉得现在的小孩想象力越来越丰富了，在我小时候，我的假想朋友只是田里的稻草人，但我把他想象成是一个男孩，是那种随处可见的，金发雀斑穿着背带裤还咬着根墙缝里长出来的狗尾草，他可没有殿下的这个这么特立独行。

她长得真的好快，我总觉得前几年她还是个只到我腰间的小女孩，会摇晃着我的手催促着一个睡前故事，当她睡着时，我会亲吻在她的额间。  
可回过神来时，她就被仙女教母的魔杖点过头顶，一下子就长成了亭亭玉立的少女，个头差不多跟我一般高，溢出金光的白色长发都长到腰间，唇瓣总是泛着桃粉色，远远看去像是叼着一只粉蔷薇。  
这么多年，她挑裙子的品味也一变再变，小时候还喜欢穿轻便又可爱的绸缎，长大了就总爱穿那些层层叠叠的纱，但系在脑后的格纹呢蝴蝶结总是不变的。  
长大后她也不怎么让我进房间了，我只在早上进去给她梳妆打扮，她的房间总是奇迹般的干净整洁，当我好几次试图从那完美的卧室里找出一些值得打扫的地方都无功而返之后，打扫她的房间就变成了城堡里的仆人都争抢的活。  
只要Aziraphale殿下不出门，她的房间就是锁的。  
我们猜想她应该是在读书，她喜欢读书，小时候还会缠着大人问书里的词句是什么意思，长大了就开始喜欢在僻静的地方一个人静静地品读了。  
塔楼里的房间里有一半都放着书架和她的藏书，甚至连前来交好的邻国使者都知晓她的爱好，珍贵的大部头古籍都是成箱地送来。

等她再大一点，求婚的人就开始络绎不绝。

她的美貌才智与皇家的血是吟游诗人的灵感之泉，他们见过的没见过的都拿殿下作曲。  
唱到最后，谁都知她有被月光祝福过的白金发丝；谁都知她有被蔷薇亲吻过的樱桃嘴唇；谁都知她有被星辰眷顾过的钻石瞳孔；谁都知她是圣灵的魂，谁都想和她有圣灵的种。

求婚者的身份各不相同，每个人都能成为饭后的谈资。

有方圆百里最健壮的猎户，他背着好几头雄鹿来到王都。到了旅店打算歇一晚上再去王宫，他就在酒吧里吹嘘自己打过的猎物，扬言公主一定是他的囊中之物。  
隔日他起床的时候就被告知雄鹿不见了，他原先把鹿都绑在马厩的角落里，等他去看时已经只有几个印在草垛上的鹿屁股凹痕，还有巨蛇在干草上游动的痕迹。  
他们围着猎户指指点点，耶和华的巨蛇不满意你当公主的夫婿，所以吃了你的见面礼。

有整个王都最出名的诗人，他把写给公主的情诗整理成一本书蒙混进她每月采购的书单中，就这样进了殿下的书库里。  
她是在一个早上发现这本书的内容不太对劲的，当时她刚咬下一口苹果，她向来是教养非常好的，除了在吃苹果这方面她会十分不矜持地直接在整个苹果上留下齿痕，我们曾多次劝导作为皇室成员不该这样吃一个苹果，但她似乎觉得我们才是奇怪的一方，好像从小就被谁这样教唆着过来的一样。  
回到正题，当时她刚咬下一口苹果，我觉得她大概是读到前言里的那句“献给我那最亲爱的有如空中皓月的Aziraphale殿下”了吧，因为她差点就被苹果噎死，吓得所有人手忙脚乱，好在最后她自己咳了出来。那本书也就此被搁置，后来干脆消失了。  
那个诗人以情诗闻名，迷得所有王都的少女都神魂颠倒的，但自从那次事情之后他就再也不写情诗了，听街头巷尾的传言说是巨蛇入了他的梦，叫他夜夜都梦不见情爱，只有变着法来的噩梦。  
他后来从最出名的诗人成了最出名的恐怖小说家，深受二十岁到五十岁男性读者的爱戴。

我们曾经一度认为，远道而来的旅人会是最有机会成为公主丈夫的一个身份。毕竟民间传说都那么写，身无分文的异乡人来到一个国家，干一番大事业，然后娶走国王最美丽的那个女儿从此过上幸福的日子，再被吟游诗人写成史诗，在巷子里的酒馆里传颂。  
有段时间人们茶余饭后的谈资就是那些求婚失败的追求者，他们总会添油加醋地往故事里加上巨蛇的存在，然后猜测到底最后是谁能越过巨蛇之塔得到公主的芳心。

但我想巨蛇不会让任何人越过他的，因为那毕竟是巨蛇之塔。

那是一个午后，皇家裁缝拿来公主这季度的新裙子，我抱着这些用层层叠叠的纱堆砌起来的裙子，吃力地把头从纱帐中抬起，打算敲响殿下的房门，她至少在把这些裙子塞进衣柜之前得试试合不合身，尤其是在胸部的尺寸上，裁缝们只敢目测。  
她的房门破天荒地没锁，我想应该是忘了，所以我悄悄地推开了一条小缝，想看看她平时在房间里都干些什么，就算被发现了，她也应该不会怪罪我。  
但我错了，错得好离谱。

主啊，请原谅我窥视到了这幅景象。  
门后是落入染缸的绢布，是沾在指尖上桑葚的汁，是嵌入了红宝石的皇冠。  
她咬下一口熟透的苹果，亦或是她作为一颗熟透的苹果被咬了一口，总之，当牙齿陷入果肉的那一刻，汁水四溅。

Aziraphale躺在皇室规格的柔软床垫上微微往下陷，一条成人大小的红腹黑蛇顺着床柱爬了上去，覆过公主剔透如冰柱的双腿，用腹部去掀开那些繁琐的纱裙，它将自己的七寸卡在她覆满奶与蜜的大腿根中间，好心地用冰凉的鳞片去中和她腿间过高的体温。  
蛇的头高高昂昂起，它用自己的尖牙轻巧地挑开Aziraphale肩膀上的两条吊带，然后开口吐露人语。  
“ Angel，我现在只是条蛇，你该不会觉得我也能用牙来解开你的束胸吧？”  
公主一瞬间被巨蛇说得羞红了脸，也可能只是因为蛇又在她的腿间蹭了蹭，透明的粘液甚至浸过布料弄湿了蛇的鳞片。  
她咬着自己蔷薇的唇瓣慢慢直起身来，抬起手到背后哆哆嗦嗦地解开自己的束胸的蝴蝶结束带，钻石的眼睛避开了蛇直视着她的玩味眼神。  
“Crowley……”  
兴许是被盯得有些发毛，又或者是束胸真的有些难解开，Aziraphale一边低声发出麦芽糖似的哀求一边慢慢地转过上身露出自己被指甲胡乱的动作划出红痕的脊背，束带在中间打了活结，一直卡在孔洞里出不来。  
“Crowley……！”  
蛇埋头用蛇信去解开那个结，唾液沾湿了公主羊奶似的背部，在阳光下水亮得诱人。

剥离了束胸，Aziraphale那发育良好的胸脯就迫不及待地挺立起来，公主被蛇又翻回正面，雪白的胸脯在主人的手臂中间惶惶不安地抖动着。  
Crowley好心情地舔舐着Aziraphale小巧泛红的乳粒，还小心地收起自己的尖牙。  
公主酥麻了身子，任由巨蛇玩弄自己丰满的乳房，她的呼吸急促起来，上下起伏的胸口晃得胸部像个球形的牛奶布丁。

Crowley发觉自己鳞片的都被天使的粘液弄得水光滑亮的，点缀着小蝴蝶结的布料湿得一塌糊涂，蛇故意用力去挤压那块地方，让濡湿的布料发出黏腻的声音。  
好教养的公主终于受不住那些淫秽的水声，她的手指越过蓬起的纱裙，解开维系着饱经折磨的绸缎布料的结。  
蛇的鳞片流动过Aziraphale濡湿的阴唇。  
从开合的鳞片中探出两根狰狞的通红阴茎，丑陋的性器顶在天使的门户，那里是耶和华钦定的圣灵的种通往人世间的出口。

巨蛇奸淫着公主，也许这是第一次，也许这不止一次，但女仆小姐只目睹了这一次。  
它用自己并排的两根野兽阴茎一左一右地在Aziraphale的阴道里进出，从玫红的软肉里榨出苹果的汁水。  
公主人类尺寸的小洞绝对容纳不下两根巨蛇尺寸的硕大蛇茎，所以Crowley只好交替着自己左右的阴茎去肏干她，每根阴茎都格外珍惜自己被剥脱了一半的极乐时间，所以它们每一下都格外用力，龟头深深地捅进阴道里，每一下都堪堪撞在子宫口。  
她从那个暴风雨夜开始，从出生那一刻，甚至在她出生以前的好几千年开始就注定是蛇的东西。

“呜——Crowley……！”

Aziraphale像几颗软垫里的珍珠，巨蛇就覆在珍珠上肏干着珠宝之间的缝隙，它把这串排列整齐的蚌珠项链肏得脱了形，绳子都被崩断，粉白参杂的珍珠乱成一团，陷入一汪水。  
她克制着呻吟，但是那些甜腻的喘息还是从喉咙里钻了出来，像是被红宝石色泽的丝带捆住的夜莺发出长鸣。公主的指尖在巨蛇的鳞上跳舞，她的双脚交叉着夹住巨兽的身躯发出小声的哭叫，Crowley伸出蛇信舔过天使眼角溢出的生理泪水。  
Aziraphale用钻石的眼睛低头看向蛇与自己相连的部分，巨大的阴茎甚至在她的小腹里顶出一个弧度，公主着魔地伸出手去摸了摸。  
回答她的是Crowley更加卖力地肏弄，它抽插的幅度更大了，每一下Aziraphale都能看到那个弧度时隐时现。

“你是我的东西， Angel。”

它的鳞片犹如闪烁着群星的黑曜石一般华美；  
它的蛇信如同古埃及神罚的血雨一样鲜红；  
它的瞳孔如同倒映着吉尔伽美什宝库里的金具一样奢靡。  
它是一条巨蛇，人们都传言它是耶和华的使者，公主的守护者，只有眼见了这一切的仆人知道它是诱惑圣灵的恶魔。  
它不会允许任何凡人越过它去染指Aziraphale，它不会允许任何凡人跟她有什么圣灵的种。  
所以它自己先下手为强，它守着这棵花园里最翠绿最茂盛的苹果树，即使果实已经熟得透亮，也只有它一人能够尝到滋味。

Crowley的头蹭着公主散开的银发，繁重的纱裙捂得Aziraphale的胸脯，大腿上全是汗，晶莹剔透的汗珠全蹭在了蛇的鳞片上。  
她烟灰色的眼珠也因为深陷情欲而开始涣散，就像阴天的大海，灯塔的光照样使它波光粼粼。  
“噢……Aziraphale，你真迷人。”巨蛇由衷地称赞起她。  
公主还在行进过程中的短暂一生中听过各种各样的阿谀奉承亦或是真心实意的赞美，从辞藻贫瘠的平民到饱读诗书的文学家，多到她耳朵都要起茧子。  
但她喜欢听巨蛇称赞她，他大提琴的嗓音，他金黄色的瞳孔，他火焰似的红发，他骨节分明的手指，公主每每想起这些东西都情不自禁地想要把自己的一切都献给巨蛇。

她是巨蛇的东西。

也许是交替着肏干的两根阴茎终于都开始累计满了它们的欲求不满，Crowley叹了口气慢慢地变回人形，夸张尺寸的阴茎也稍稍变小，一左一右的位置也变成了上下。  
Aziraphale发觉手掌贴着的温热鳞片变成了有些咯手的蝴蝶骨，已经习惯了巨蛇尺寸的甬道有些欲求不满地开始颤抖。  
Crowley亲吻过天使的额头，一只手抓住天使的脚踝将它架在自己的肩膀上，一只手扶正了下面的阴茎位置，用力擦过石榴粒一样的阴蒂之后也跟着挤了进去。  
恶魔用自己天赐的两根阴茎给Aziraphale画上记号，就像一些动物用气味或者体液标识领地一样，Crowley也热衷于在天使的身上留下自己的印记。  
他大开大合地干着王国之冠上最璀璨的那颗宝石，她本是耶和华赐下的祭品，是王国命运的守卫者，她不过也是棋盘上一颗身不由己的棋子。  
蛇一边奸污着圣灵，一边咬牙切齿地提防着那些妄图亵渎她的凡人，他是个狗屁耶和华的使者，他只是天使的恶魔。

浓稠的精液灌满了Aziraphale的腹部，当蛇终于愿意抽出他的阴茎时便没了限制地流得到处都是，粘稠的白色液体弄脏了纱裙又淌到了丝绸的床单上，公主精疲力尽地甚至合不拢自己大开的双腿。  
她虚脱地扯了扯Crowley的衣角，喘息还没能停下来，她用撒娇似的语气小声说。  
“这是我最喜欢的一条裙子。”  
“好的，好的，知道啦。”  
Crowley打了个响指清理了现场，室内旖旎的情欲气味、痕迹都不见了踪迹，Aziraphale终于安心地睡了过去。  
女仆小姐刚想轻手轻脚地离开，但是房内那个红发的男人已经看向了她，他用恶魔的爪子做出噤声的手势，然后慢慢地又变回巨蛇，巨蛇又开始慢慢缩小，钻进了公主繁琐的纱裙里。

我不太记得为什么自己会抱着一大堆纱裙站在公主紧锁的房间前了，也许我真的有些老了，老是忘事情，还总是爱回忆过去，可能也不太适合再照顾殿下了。  
后来我就辞职回了乡下老家，田里的稻草人这么多年了换了好几个，但是在我心里还是那个金发雀斑的男孩最能够赶走乌鸦。  
我去童年收留过我几年的以色列人家里做客，他们的孩子长大后，有几个在田里务农，有一个去了王都做生意，白天的时候只有两个老夫妻在家里。他们为我沏茶时我注意到书架上的一本写有王国名字的圣经，在征求同意后我把它拿了下来，上面是一些晦涩难懂的书面希伯来语，我虽然听得懂希伯来语但看不懂他们的文字，在翻了好几页后我终于看到一个认识的单词。  
Aziraphale。  
我询问这上面的内容，老夫妻告诉我，Aziraphale是守护着这个王国的权天使的名字。  
我又想起天使一样可爱的殿下。

等Aziraphale再大一点，邻国的王子似乎终于下定决心来求婚了。毕竟国王只有公主一个孩子，如果有王子想要娶她，就得放弃自己的王位。  
国王很看好他，甚至开始认真思考他俩的婚事，他允许王子单独面见Aziraphale。

Aziraphale有些局促不安地揪着自己的纱裙，这些年来她的求婚者的确众多，却没有一个能让父亲满意的，所以严格意义上来讲这是她的第一次相亲。  
国王似乎很满意这个未来的女婿，坚信他会是圣灵的种唯一的父亲，甚至遣开了守卫和仆人让他们单独相处。  
他是个传统意义上的王子，高大俊朗，脸上永远带着爽朗的微笑，从着装和行为上来看他是个被骑士精神熏陶了多年的男人。  
王子从没见过Aziraphale，但耶和华的使者告诉他。“那位公主是你命定的妻子，她的躯体宿着圣灵的魂，你们之间会有圣灵的种，你该抛弃一切，去追寻那位公主。”  
于是他自青年时代起便开始听着公主的颂歌神往那王国的宝珠了。  
他盯着公主熠熠生辉的银色长发，流淌着水波的烟灰色眼睛，蔷薇花似的唇瓣，还有那害羞的微笑，宝珠在闪闪发光。

他在骑士小说里学到的赞美之词总算有用武之地，他牵过公主的手，软的就像一块微微融化的奶酪。  
“Aziraphale殿下，您真像诗里唱的那样，有如晨曦的玫瑰，深海大蚌里的明珠，夜空中的明月……”  
Aziraphale脸色铁青地用另一只手覆在王子的手上，她应该是回忆起了那次差点被噎死的经历，值得一提的是那本书后来出版了，甚至畅销到了邻国，寄给公主的只是样书。  
“您过奖了。”  
她截住了这些赞美之词，勉强地扯出微笑，也许正如唐吉坷德中写的那样，恋爱就像戴着眼镜看东西，能把黄铜看出金子，贫穷看成富有，眼睛里的斑点看成珍珠——苦笑也能看出含情脉脉。  
Aziraphale一刻也不想呆下去了，她持续着僵硬的微笑，低声说出一句话。  
“想必您也听说过巨蛇之塔吧。”

Crowley估摸着自己的出场时间差不多就要到了，它缠着公主的大腿根，慢悠悠地贴着腹部往上爬，爬过包裹着胸部的束胸，从她缀满蕾丝的领口里探出头来。  
“哦，你好啊我是那个谁的使者你不配跟Aziraphale结婚赶快滚回去吧。”  
“Crowley！你能不能装得像一点！”公主小声地责怪他。

王子意外接受了一条会说话的蛇从Aziraphale的胸口出现的这个设定，他恳求着Crowley。  
“一定是哪里弄错了！另一位使者明明说过殿下是我命定的妻子，我们之间的后代会是让两个王国都昌盛繁荣的圣人”  
蛇示威地吐出了信子发出嘶嘶的声音，慵懒的语气变得有些危险起来，他就知道那些该死的天使爱多管闲事。  
“哦？你的意思是？”  
王子鼓起了勇气，成败皆在这一举。  
“Aziraphale殿下是万能的主赐给我的妻子。”

我后来一直在乡下生活，消息很不灵通。  
等王子求婚的消息到我这里时，异国的王子已经无功而返了，听传言说他离开时就像完全忘记了公主这个人一样，谁跟他说Aziraphale这个名字，他就痛苦地哀叫。  
又过了几年，国王的身体开始不行了，听说他死前都还在念叨着公主的婚配问题。  
Aziraphale殿下懵懵懂懂地坐上了女王的位置，现在应该改叫陛下了。  
女王陛下一生都没有丈夫，但却在登基之后突然生下了一个孩子，国民们都说这是主赐的孩子，果然是圣灵的种。  
我也去看过一次，Aziraphale陛下亲切地接待了我，领着我去看尚且年幼的小王子。  
他有一头遗传自她母亲的漂亮银发，皮肤很白，金黄色的眼睛大大的，也会揪着我的裙子讨点心吃。  
让所有人都没想到的是，女王陛下去的很早，才堪堪四十岁就在睡梦中突然去世了，我那时正在给邻居的孙子织过冬的毛衣，听到这个消息连织针都拿不太稳，她在我的印象里还是那个会扯着我的衬裙小心地问她的假想朋友能不能也来参加下午茶的孩子。

我去参加了Aziraphale陛下的葬礼。  
那天是平民参加日，有很多人都来哀悼她美丽又短暂的一生，礼堂都被白色的玫瑰给淹没。我站近了看着玻璃棺木里睡在玫瑰堆里的她，已近中年她还是那么美丽，像一朵含苞的火红蔷薇。她还在能够猛烈盛开的年龄就猝然长逝，而我这个垂垂老矣的人又能活到几时呢。  
她的孩子也才十六岁，但好像已经能够坚强地面对他的母亲已经不在了的这个事实，他的确是个聪慧的孩子，天生就适合做个君王，谁都知道他是圣灵的种，是耶和华的赠礼。  
我注意到在席间有个男人，不知道为什么，我觉得十分眼熟。但我年纪大了，想了好一会才反应过来，他跟公主小时候描述的假想朋友很像。  
那是个高瘦的男人，有一头暗红色的长发，正是时下最流行的发型，戴着一副看上去价格不菲的墨镜，穿着一身黑。他旁边还坐着另一个男性，他有着一头银发，还用手臂挡住了脸。我看到有手帕在手心里晃动，好像在偷偷抹眼泪。红发男人揽过他，在他毛茸茸的银发上亲了一口，然后说了点什么，大概是在安慰他。  
银发的男人放下了抹眼泪的手帕，我看着他的脸，不知为何觉得跟女王陛下特别的像，也许是皇室的亲戚赶在平民日时来拜访了吧。

“我没见过在自己的葬礼上还哭得这么惨的人。”Crowley一边轻轻地帮权天使擦干净眼泪，一边小声地讥讽。Aziraphale靠在蛇的肩上，试图平息自己的抽噎。  
“虽然我也没见过几个能参加自己的葬礼的人就是了。”恶魔噘嘴，因为诈死的人在参加自己的葬礼时通常都很小心，不会流露出多余的悲伤。  
“我还是不敢相信我居然做了。”权天使喃喃道。  
“做了什么？”Crowley对着他微笑，虽然称其为微笑好像不太准确，那是一个被压抑过角度的得逞笑容。  
Aziraphale一脸不敢置信地看着他，恶魔明知故问。  
“当然是跟你生了个孩子！现在他就是上帝指定的王国继承人，是能够让国家昌盛千年的圣人了！”  
“你不是说一切自有不言而喻的计划嘛，说不定他能干得很好呢。”

也许Crowley的横插一脚也都是上帝不言而喻的计划，也许只是一个意外，毕竟荷官可不会主动解释他的规则。

后来又过了几十年，Aziraphale收到一张来自天堂高层办公室的奖状，主要是绘声绘色地称赞了由他为母体孕育出来的圣人做的工作有多么杰出的这件事。  
Crowley那时候正在打劫天使的美酒库存，他从天使的酒窖里出来之后就看到了正在对着奖状发呆的Aziraphale。

“你看，我都说他能做的很好。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 我的azi性别集邮完成了（不是  
初衷只是想写苦劳社畜权天使还有巨蛇公主的这个组合。  
是写来自己爽的。  
偷偷球红心评论(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)


End file.
